In Need Of A Rescue
by Your Wingless Angel
Summary: Serena's friends and Darien don't seem to need her. When her parents give her the option to move to a new country, will she take it?


_Serena's friends and Darien don't seem to need her. When her parents give her the option to move to a new country, will she take it?_

"Serena that twit, she's late again!" Ray fumed. Mina and Lita sat on the foot steps of an apartment building looking quite bored, while Amy lean against the wall with a thick book in her hands.

"I Made It!" Serena came to a sudden stop before her four friends. Hands on her knees she caught her breath.

"Where have you been?" Ray screeched. _'That's Ray'_ Serena thought laughing nervously. "Why do we have to always wait for you?" Something tugged in her stomach. _'Ouch'_ she thought, more for the words then the pain.

"Sorry Ray, Sammy got in to trouble at school so Mom had me stay at the house until they returned from the parent-teacher conference." Serena tried explaining.

"Isn't he getting in to trouble a lot lately?" Amy's curiosity got the best of her. _'Amy you rock. I should tell her that sometimes.'_

"Yeah, I don't know what's gotten in to him lately. He gets in to trouble more times then I've been late for school." Lita, Mina, Amy and even Ray gasped. Serena was late basically everyday.

"Have you tried talking to him?" Lita inquired.

"Yes, but he only yells at me then shuts himself in his room for hours."

"Knowing you Serena, you must have said something wrong. You always seem to mess it up." Ray glared at Serena.

"Have a little faith Ray." _'Is she trying to make me feel bad?'_

"I agree with Ray. You just suck with words Serena." Mina stated as if it was the most obvious thing. It was true mind you but _'she didn't have to say it.'_

"Not to mention walking, riding a bike…" Lita began listing

"…Test…" Amy added.

"Alright, alright, can we go now?" Enough was enough. Serena started walking leaving her friends behind. She could hear the four walking behind her. She sighed and continued her way to Crown Arcade. Seeing Andrew might lift up her spirit.

Lost in her thoughts she didn't notice anyone walking in front of her. With the sudden crash, Serena landed on the floor hard.

"Ouch!"

"Watch it next time." Serena gasped but did not dare look up. She knew it was Darien, she could never forget his voice… or the day he broke her heart. Serena took in a deep breath and stood up. Looking at the floor she moved aside the towering man she walked off. Tears bleared her vision rendering her unable to see well. Doing her best to avoid the on coming strangers, she kept on walking. When Serena reached Crown Arcade, she didn't know yet she was there. That was not important, what _was_ important was that she was alone and her friends were no where in sight.

"Serena? You okay?" Andrew's concerned voice brought her back to the real world. "I've been calling your name for five minutes now."

"Sorry Andrew, I just have too much on my mind, that's all." She gave him a bright smile but it didn't seem to fool the older boy.

"Serena!" Andrew sternly called her name in a tone that said 'I know you too well; you can't hide things from me.' Serena eyes once again filled with tears. She couldn't face him so she turned to look down at her hands. Tears escaped her eyes and landed on her hands on her lap. Andrew sat down across from her settling the tray in his hand on to the table.

"I know you're mad at him Sere, I am too. I couldn't believe it when I heard it. Too tell you the truth… I think the right thing happened." Serena's head snapped up. Her eyes were wide and red.

"You deserve someone better Sere. He's a jerk." Andrew's anger was visible through his words.

"He…He's your best friend."

"No, He _was_ my best friend, before he hurt my sister." Andrew took her hands and kissed them. "Sere, you have always been like a sister to me since the first day we met. I can't believe I let someone hurt you like that but I promise I won't let it happen again if you give me a chance. How about it? Let you big brother protect you?" Andrew asked. He too had unshed tears in his eyes. Serena just nodded and gave a true smile. Andrew returned the smile and once again kissed his little sister hands in encouragement. Giving a final nod he picked up the tray and disappeared behind the counter.

Wiping away her tears, Serena smiled and waited. She was about to leave when the four made there way in. Laughing! Another tug came painfully at the bottom of her stomach. Noticing Serena, Mina put away something secretly; following her the rest repeated the first action. Serena noticed it but didn't think twice about it.

"Oh there you are Serena." Serena only nodded in return to Lita.

"You should have been there Serena, it was so much fun." Mina laughed lightly.

"Yep, while you were running off we were talking about what to do when the next youma…" Ray couldn't stop her self from laughing.

"We came up with a logical plan to defeat it and still enjoy the day." Amy's smile reached up to her eyes.

"Maybe we shouldn't tell you Serena since you show no interest in it what so ever." Ray stated.

"Maybe you shouldn't" Serena before she realized what she said. It was a good thing the others were to busy laughing and talking amongst each other to hear her. What was she thinking? This people are her friends. Weren't they?

They ate, chatted and went their own marry way. Serena was once again was lost in her own thoughts as she walked home.

She was happy Andrew thought of her as a sister, she felt the same for Andrew. He had always looked after her and made sure no one made fun of her funny hair style. She smiled at the memory. What would she do without him? She didn't know. Serena frowned at the thought of his new brother moving away to study in an other country. He had told her it was his dream. He didn't want to stick around in Tokyo his whole life, not while studying anyway. When he would leave, she would really be alone. Her friends seemed happy without her, Darien clearly didn't need her. Her family need her she was sure for that, that made her happy.

She had gotten much closer to her mother after her break up with Darien. Plus what with Sammy going through his rebel phase, her mother seem to need her more then ever. Of course she was happy to help. She loved her brother, even if she didn't show it around other people.

Reaching her house she took in a deep breath and entered. It was just as she had expected; her mother was busy cooking while her father lectured her brother as he sat there showing no interest in anything his father said.

"I'm home." Serena yelled and made her way through the hall reaching for the stairs railing when her mother called for her.

"Coming mama." She sat next to her brother who was looking bored.

"How was you're day princess." Serena frowned at her father. If he only knew. Her mother washed off her hands and sat down by her husband. Both exchanged a weary glances before turning to their kids.

"We have decided that Sammy we'll being to a new school."

"Do you remember when we talked about dad's new job?" When the two children nodded, Serena's mother continued. "Your father get the job."

"That great!" Serena was happy for her father.

"Also we have decided that Sammy we'll be going to a stricter school near your father's work so we all are going to move..." Sammy and Serena where shocked to say the least.

"...to America."

"No!" Sammy and Serena said in union.

"Think about it!" Their mother looked at both her children. "Sammy according to your teacher, you could use a new environment plus you're expelled so you have no say in it." She turned to her daughter. "You Serena can too use a new environment and a new start maybe?" She asked knowing her words had made Serena think.

"Think about it and let us know by the end of the week. We wont do anything if your not comfortable with it." Their father smiled.

That night Serena went to bed thinking many things and none involved being a princess or Sailor Moon.

_To Be continued..._

Your Wingless Angel


End file.
